Pallian the Charmer
by AdeptsR2cool
Summary: The story of an elf, finding the origins of his past.
1. The Beginning

Pallian the Charmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty. I don't own the hero names either.  
  
A soft warm breeze blew through the trees of the Rosewood forest. Aside from the rustling of leaves, not a sound was heard. Except, that is, of the growls from a goblin archer.  
  
"Darn goblin champs, always stealin' the good grub," grumbled the goblin. It had been going on four days since he had a meal that could fill him halfway up. The obviously disgruntled goblin was sure to gather some friends and attack any nearby village sometime soon. It was just that way with goblins. They either followed orders, attacked, and got killed, or they were starving, so they attacked and got killed. Unless they attacked in extremely large parties, they were just a nuisance.  
  
Unfortunately for this goblin, he wasn't going to go much farther. For he didn't realize, that someone was hiding in a tree behind him.  
  
It was an elf. And he had already drawn an arrow in his bowstring. He knew that the goblin had a strong armor on his back. He would have to wait until the goblin turned around. Then, and only then, could he make a quick kill.  
  
The goblin was oblivious to the elf, but when he saw smoke rising in a direction, he decided to check it out. He had just turned around when…  
  
TWANG! With a single arrow, the goblin fell. It had surprised Pallian the Charmer, for that was the name of the elf. Pallian normally would had to had wait a good while until the goblin let his guard down, but strangely enough, he had turned looking toward the sky. Pallian quickly ran down and checked him and found a small pouch. After fumbling a bit with the rope tying the pouch shut, he yanked the rope off and pulled out some glittering gold coins. It would probably be the only money he made that day, but it would be enough. Not that he needed any money.  
  
Pallian turned and saw some dark black smoke rising in the south. It was a definite indication of a building being assaulted. He did a double check on the goblin, just to make sure he had no other belongings, and then quickly set off toward the smoke.  
  
Pallian's feet hardly made a noise as he seemingly glided across the leaves. It was fall, nearing winter in these northern reaches. The trees of Rosewood Forest were turning beautiful shades of red, orange, and gold. Fall always indicated Harvest Time, in any kingdom. It was a bad time for attacks, because all peasants were off in the fields.  
  
Pallian was heading in the direction of East Village. East Village was a small town at the foot of Mount Vendral, the birthplace of the feared two-headed dragon Vendral. Truth be told, Vendral was already dead, but no one, save a few heroes and explorers, knew of this. Word did not travel fast in Ardania, and since there was a mountain range separating north and south, it was even more difficult for news to get up here.  
  
In any case, East Village was very well fortified from attacks. Many had taken huge precautions in case Vendral came back. Pallian was very knowledgeable of info and the latest news in the south, because he had just recently journeyed up here.  
  
Pallian had needed a place to stay for the winter, and since he managed to get here after crossing the mountains, he gladly accepted a place as a bartender at 'Keefer's Rest.' Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to make the drinks for the heroes, and lost his job there. Pallian had gotten desperate, and finally found a place at an embassy in East Village. He hoped it wasn't the attacker's target.  
  
When he arrived, he saw a troll, simply annoyed at a guardhouse. Though his annoyance had caused a great deal of damage to the guardhouse. To his great disgust, he saw the veteran guard assigned to the guardhouse motionless on the ground. Pallian assumed he was dead. It was a familiar sight, but brought sadness of course. He had just pulled an arrow from his pouch when a voice called out "Step back, fair one, for this is a job for Lunord!"  
  
"And what would Lunord know about fighting?" asked Pallian, turning around and putting his arrow away.  
  
"He knows the ways of agility, and without agility, many would be dead in battle," said an adept jogging next to Pallian. "A fair one such as you should know that."  
  
Pallian knew the adept well. His name was Gayle Swiftstaff, and he had befriended Pallian ever since he came to the Emabassy. "Now step back and behold the power of Lunord!"  
  
Gayle pulled out his staff and jumped on the top of the guardhouse, and, saying a silent prayer to Lunord, jumped off smacked his staff on the head of the troll. Gayle seemed to sit, frozen in mid-air, his staff connected on the very top of the troll.  
  
Pallian hadn't ever seen anything like it. Gayle jumped back from the troll, and the troll, ever so slowly, stumbled forward and with a large KA-CRASH! fell to the ground.  
  
"What in the name of Agrela was that?" asked Pallian, still a little shocked.  
  
"It's called my 'Death from above'." Answered Gayle calmly.  
  
"It just seemed to knock him out to me," Pallian managed a smile.  
  
"Yes, well anyway, I'm going to take this beast to North Village. They say that trolls have a large amount of magic ingredients in them, and the wizards' are paying handsome amounts in gold for these 'ingredients'." Said Gayle, as he shouldered one of the troll's arms. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"This close to night?!" answered Pallian, a little shocked. "You and I both know the Shadow Beasts come out then!"  
  
"With Lunord's speed on my side, I could make it to there and back 5 times before nightfall." Bragged Gayle.  
  
"Whatever. I just hope you'll be alright. I'm going to the Embassy now." Pallian said, taking one more look at the wrecked guardhouse. Then, he set off toward a large hill, the Embassy on the very top.  
  
Many children were out in the street playing, probably very excited about the Harvest. The poor children would be eating a feast, while the richer kids would be eating even more. The children of any size, age, or family, would consider it a feast any way you look at it.  
  
Pallian also passed the Temple for Agrela. Pallian could never trace it back, but somewhere, he had grown a fondness for Agrela. Pallian couldn't remember much of his childhood. He had just jumped around from inns, and embassies, and bungalows. He was a teenager then. He just lived in an assortment of different locations, but never a Temple to Agrela. He just wasn't sure why, but he said a silent prayer as he passed.  
  
Pallian grasped the wool blankets, sweating. He was having a terrible nightmare. He turned over. He could see it in his dream. A healer at an Agrelan temple… some stairs… he saw a room… it was his room… but how could it be… he just knew it was… then fire… fire everywhere… Minotaurs attacking… destroying and burning flowers… destroying pillars… WAIT! He saw an elf. The elf was crying, sobbing, and there was a healer telling the elf to run. The healer had drawn a dagger. Then, the elf child ran… NO! The minotaurs had him! One raised his axe, and a very strong hand grabbed Pallian's shoulder…  
  
"NOOO! THE MINOTAURS!" shouted Pallian, sitting bolt upright in bed.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Gayle, a worried look on his face.  
  
Pallian quickly glanced around his room, and, upon remembering where he was, and seeing Gayle concerned face, he said "What is it?"  
  
Gayle sighed. "When I got to North Village, it was night. I had just reached the Wizard's Guild when a Minotaur roar had shattered the silence, and suddenly, they were everywhere! I was going to…"  
  
"You fled?" Pallian interrupted. "We have to help them!"  
  
Pallian jumped out of bed, snatching his bow and his pack of arrows. He rushed out of the Embassy, and stopped dead. The minotaurs had reached East Village! He quickly pulled out an arrow and fired. Again, he pulled an arrow and fired. A large black minotaur was heading toward him. He pulled yet another arrow and fired.  
  
"FOR LUNORD!" shouted Gayle, and Pallian looked up and saw Gayle's shape silhouetted on the moon. Gayle jumped from the embassy at the minotaur, but the minotaur just reached up and grabbed Gayle, throwing him rolling down the hill. Pallian gasped. The minotaur then turned to him.  
  
"I…" Pallian managed to say before the minotaur raised his axe. The was a whoosh, then Pallian, stood, feeling empty. He fell over, feeling as if his body had separated from his spirit. He felt a numb sort of pain. He felt like he was on a river, slowly flowing, now faster. He came to a waterfall now, and he was falling. He heard Gayle shouting… but he was up there, so it didn't matter. He heard the roar of the minotaur… but it didn't matter now. He was leaving, he wasn't sure where he was going to go, but they didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. 


	2. The Attack

Pallian the Charmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty. I don't own the hero names either.  
  
Darkness… like a cold, dark, foreboding abyss… it was the only thing that Pallian the Charmer could cling to in his current condition. The darkness was the only thing left for Pallian to even concentrate on. Had he gotten some other source, he would have gladly taken it. But at this point, it was all he had.  
  
Pallian had been knocked unconscious and was very badly wounded. He, at the moment, was unaware of what was going on around him. In the real world, a lot was happening.  
  
"Stupid minotaur! Come and get me!" yelled Gayle, his staff ready. He had tumbled down the hill, but only suffered minor scrapes and bruises. He had seen the axe swing at Pallian, but only the haft of the axe had hit him, but his head was bleeding profusely, and he was unconscious on the ground. Also, minotaurs happened to be attracted to blood, and with that large black minotaur right next to him, it could easily mean death for Pallian. "I said… COME AND GET ME YOU UGLY COW!!!"  
  
That did it. The minotaur was now mad.  
  
It threw back its head, and with an odd sounding roar, all the attacking around Gayle stopped. The minotaurs all around Gayle turned to the minotaur.  
  
"This has got to be the leader, and if something isn't done soon, Pallian and I will be dead for sure…" thought Gayle sorrowfully. "Chances are, that's probably what will happen. If only Pallian would have let me finish talking in the embassy, he would have known they were here, and known how powerful they were. But now we're here, Pallian probably near dead, and me the main target of the minotaurs. Oh well. At least Lunord won't abandon me." At this, Gayle looked up at the full moon, illuminating the night sky, just above the embassy's roof.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a blue flash, and a voice rang out "No friend to Agrela shall fall to such beasts!"  
  
All heads turned to the two healers who had just appeared on the scene. Silence reigned. The only sound was the crackling of fire around them.  
  
Gayle quickly took action without thinking. He sprang down the hill and jumped over some growling minotaurs and stated aloud "None of you filthy beasts is getting near these fair ones, or you have to go through me." Gayle gritted his teeth. He hadn't meant to say that, or at least those exact words. Minotaurs loved challenges, especially challenges that involved fighting.  
  
Instantly, a large minotaur ran forward, his axe ready. The minotaurs formed a circle around Gayle and the large minotaur. It happened all at once. The minotaur jumped, and swung his axe. Gayle dodged, and smacked the minotaur with his staff. The minotaur again attacked, and Gayle dodged and lauched an offense of his own. This ensued for a long period of time, when suddenly when Gayle was about to attack and the minotaur swung his axe. Gayle held up his staff in defense, though it would probably break it like a twig. Then a whooshing noise rose out of the cheering and a large, blue tipped arrow ran itself through the minotaur's chest. It's axe stopped a few centimeters from Gayle. Gayle knew immediately what had happened.  
  
"Pallian!" Gayle called out, jumping over the crowd of minotaurs. The two healers finished casting their healing spell. Pallian was standing, holding his bow, slowly lowering it.  
  
"We can't celebrate yet!" called out one of the healers as the angry mob of minotaurs turned to them. One particular black one was angriest of them all.  
  
"WE HAVE TO RUN AND HOPE LUNORD IS ON OUR SIDE!" yelled Gayle, already sprinting away. The two healers and Pallian were in close pursuit of Gayle.  
  
Then, as Pallian pulled ahead, the healers stopped. "What are you doing!" screamed Pallian. "The minotaurs are almost upon us!"  
  
Both healers drew crude daggers. One said "Go on and hurry. We'll hold them off."  
  
"But you will die!!" cried Pallian.  
  
"We will be reborn at the temple. Now hurry!" The healer shoved Pallian. Suddenly, Pallian starting getting a terrible headache. He closed his eyes, and visions started flashing before his eyes. He could see a healer, yelling, crying, screaming for him to run. 'The minotaurs are coming! You must run! Run! Run!'  
  
His eyes snapped open. He seemed to have starting running already. The Rosewood Forest was a lot more gloomier at night. He was just running, no direction in particular. Then a hand grabbed him. He whirled around and saw Gayle.  
  
"Pallian! What happened to the healers?" asked Gayle.  
  
"They stayed back to hold them off because if they died, they would be reborn at the temple." Answered Pallian.  
  
Gayle sighed. "The temple was destroyed. They sacrificed themselves for us…"  
  
Pallian felt empty. Not only was he to lose everything he had just gotten used to, he was causing people to lose their lives. Life was so confusing.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Pallian sadly.  
  
"Judging by our course, we could lose the minotaurs in the mountains, so if we head east, we should reach Dragon Pass at Mount Vendral."  
  
"We'd best be off then…" Pallian murmured heavy heartedly. "Who knows when those minotaurs are going to catch up."  
  
Gayle just nodded. Then, the two warriors started heading toward Mount Vendral. 


	3. The Daemonwoods

Pallian the Charmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Majesty or the hero's names.  
  
Pallian the Charmer sat staring at the snow covered Mt. Vendral. He knew they had to get over the mountain, and the nearest route to get over would be Dragon Pass, despite the fact it would be literally covered in snow because it was so near to winter. They would have to set out in early morning and get to the Dragon's Lodge in the early evening. There weren't many people living in the pass for fear that Vendral would come back, so they had to seek refuge at the only inn on the pass.  
  
1 Pallian's thoughts drifted to the attack on North Village. What was that memory about… he remembered in his dream… when he had run from minotaurs, he had been taken by a memory… could it be from his childhood? If it was then in his dream…  
  
"Pallian! Stop daydreaming and eat!" Pallian was snapped back to reality by his adept friend, Gayle Swiftstaff. Pallian stared down half- heatedly at the sort of trail mix they had eaten for the past two days. It only consisted of some tart berries, nuts, and some rather hard acorns.  
  
"Wait!" Said Pallian looking past Gayle. "Up on that tree!"  
  
"What?" said Gayle looking at the tree. On some branches near the top, hung some golden, delicious looking apples.  
  
"I'll get them," said Gayle, who had already started hopping up the branches. When he got to the top and started picking them, a rather annoyed Roc started pecking at him.  
  
"I think the apples are his," said Pallian, stifling his laughter while watching Gayle trying to push away the Roc while still trying to pick apples. "Maybe we should just leave them."  
  
Pallian wasn't to keen on the idea of hurting the Roc. Most Rocs were savage and dive bomb any heroes nearby, but Rocs in the Rosewood Forest were very docile and just liked being left in peace. Pallian knew that Gayle wasn't that nice though.  
  
"Take that!" yelled Gayle and he hit the Roc with his staff.  
  
"Gayle!" Pallian quickly rushed to the Roc. He knelt down next to the Roc, who didn't look so well. He pulled out a healing potion  
  
"Come on Pallian! It's just a Roc, it's not worth a healing potion!" said Gayle, but Pallian ignored him and administered it. The Roc stared at him for a minute, the stumbled to its talon-like feet. It hobbled over to get a better look at Pallian. Pallian just watched it curiously. Then, the Roc started flying and flew over, landing on Pallian's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing there, fellow?" said Pallian, who knew that the Roc had taken a liking to himself. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Pallian offered him a few nuts and some berries. The Roc turned his head away.  
  
"He's a bird of prey, Pallian. He eats meat." Said Gayle, who now was hopping down the branches with a basket of apples. When Gayle got to the bottom, he said "We don't have meat for it. You're just going to have to let it go." Pallian sighed.  
  
Then, suddenly, a large racket was heard issuing from the forest. Pallian quickly grabbed his bow and took out an arrow. Gayle snatched his staff and put it up in a defensive stance. The trees in front of them seemed to be shaking violently.  
  
"DAEMONWOOD!" Gayle shouted jumping back onto another tree branch. Pallian let an arrow fly as he backed away. The Roc flew into the air crying.  
  
"%#&#^@*$&$!?" The Daemonwood spoke in a foreign language. Both Pallian and Gayle could tell though, it was not happy.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" yelled Pallian, as two other Daemonwood crept up behind Gayle. Gayle quickly leapt to another branch, higher on the tree. Pallian felt helpless.  
  
"We don't stand a chance!" he yelled. "What're we going to do?!"  
  
"RUN LIKE CRAZY!" yelled Gayle leaping down from the tree and dashing away.  
  
Pallian knew that he couldn't run fast enough from the Daemonwood. They had already closed the gap where Gayle had run through. Daemonwood were large, living trees that had faces twisted into looks of anger or horror, all of the time. The leaves on their branches had withered and died a long time ago, and they were very hard to kill. Then Pallian remembered something. It was like a nagging thought at the back of his mind. He could see an image in his mind… it was the child elf! The elf was cowering in the hollow of a tree… huge packs of Daemonwood were flocking by…  
  
Pallian snapped back to reality and realized the answer was just under his nose. He dove into the hollow of the nearest tree, barely avoiding a strong, spike covered Daemonwood's branch. Then, to his surprise, there was a hole covered in a clear-colored slime. Before he could even do anything, he was sliding down the hole and an enormously fast rate. Little sharp rocks on the side of the cave cut his face; banging into his head and causing bruises. After sliding and getting sliced and hit for what seemed an eternity, he emerged in a large, torch-lit room. Exhausted, he immediately passed out.  
  
Gayle quickly dodged the Daemonwood's branch and leapt to another branch. His eyes started scanning the area around him. He knew he'd just seen Pallian, but he had just turned away to dodge from a Daemonwood, and Pallian was gone. Then, from the forest came a volley of arrows, all with blue-tips. The Daemonwood were driven back into the forest. Gayle sighed, and jumped off the branch, descending into the group of elves.  
  
"Aye, traveler, what bringeth you to this area of the woods?" asked an elf with a very strong accent.  
  
"I… uh…" Gayle spilled out the entire story of himself and Pallian.  
  
"Have you seen an elf?" asked Gayle quickly after finishing his story.  
  
"We haveth not seen thy friend, though it t'would be possible for the fellow to have returned to the villiage. Would you care to visit us?"  
  
"Gladly!" said Gayle, who's stomach had been aching for a good meal for weeks. But somehow, Gayle knew something terrible had happened to Pallian, but he wasn't sure what…  
  
  
  
Okay, I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I just wasn't in a typing mood. Anyway, I'll try and get chapter 4 up more quickly. I'll also try and make it longer. Hope you enjoyed it! –AdeptsR2cool 


End file.
